Bones:Family Time
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Booth isn’t home for his daughter’s birthday. Temperance was trying to make the day wonderful without her father. AN: This is a one shot that kind of goes along with “Together Always” set in the future.


Bones: Family time

Summary: Booth isn't home for his daughter's birthday. Temperance was trying to make the day wonderful without her father.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to FOX exact for the child.

Couples: Temperance and Seeley

AN: This is a one shot that kind of goes along with "Together Always" set in the future.

* * *

2 days before Emma's birthday

Emma was going to be 3 years old in 2 days. Seeley and Temperance were so happy. These past 3 years have been very hard but they enjoyed having Emma in their life. With Temperance being kidnapped and having Emma in the warehouse didn't help. Than the trail went on and off for 2 years. Temperance was hurt with a broken ankle, and a fractured wrist through that ordeal. Now two days before Emma's birthday and two days before a day you'll never want to forget.

Seeley came into the house after work with a grim expression on his face. He just found out that he had to go out of town for a few days for a case. He wanted so bad to say no but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He had 3 hours to pack and tell his family he had to leave. He heard his family off to the left ion the living room. He walked into the living room to have Emma yell "Daddy."

Seeley put a smile on his face and picked Emma up "hey Em." He walked over to Temperance and sat next to her. He looked at her and said "We need to talk when Em goes to bed." Temp knew something was up and nodded saying "okay". Meanwhile Emma was falling asleep in Seeley's lap. Her eyes were dropping but she was trying to stay awake. Seeley stood up and started walking towards her bedroom. Emma laid her head down on his shoulder and said "No bed Not Tired." Seeley smiled but continued walking to her room. Once there he changed her and tucked her into bed "love you Emma." Seeley kissed her forehead and said "Love you too Daddy."

Seeley walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. When there he noticed Cathy and Zack sitting there. They were now engaged after dating for 3 ½ years. Seeley smiled at Seeing them but really wanted to be alone with Temperance.

Cathy looked over at Seeley and went to hug him saying "Hey big Bro how you doing?". Seeley hugged her back saying "Not good I need to tell you all about something." Booth sat down next to Temperance and said "Cullien just gave me a new case. I have 3 hours to pack and be on a plane." Temperance listened to what he had to say and answered "No you can't leave it's Emma's birthday". Seeley sighed and said "don't you think I know that Temp. I don't want to go but Cullien isn't taking no for an answer." Cathy looked at her brother and said "how long you going to be gone." He turned to look at her and said "I don't know how long I'll be but I swear as soon as the case is over I'm on the first flight back here." Bones laid her head on his shoulder and nodded her head saying "I hope it's over soon."

Cathy and Zack left them alone and headed to there apartment. Seeley held Temperance closer and said "I need to get ready." Seeley stood up and walked to there bedroom. He packed a duffle bag than walked with Temperance to Emma's room. They went inside and watched Emma sleep for a few minutes. Seeley kissed temperance saying "I should leave before she wakes up." Temperance nodded her head and watched him leave.

It has been 2 days since Seeley left and Temperance hasn't heard from him. It was also Emma's birthday. Temperance tried to get through the day without worrying about Seeley. All the squints and some family were over for cake. Emma hasn't smiled once since Seeley left she missed her daddy. Emma also hasn't left Temperance side since he left. Once everyone left Temp got Emma ready for bed and than went to sleep. She hasn't really been feeling good and didn't tell Seeley.

About a week later Temperance still didn't feel good and heard from Seeley. He said he'd be home that day sometime or night. Temperance was standing in the bathroom with a shocked expression on her face. She had a positive pregnancy test in her hand. She didn't know what to think. She didn't have time to think with Emma running around the living room. She put the test down and walked out into the living room. Emma walked to her side and crawled into her lap saying "I want daddy now." Temperance just held her closer and said "I want daddy too em." Emma nodded her head and sighed saying "watch movie mommy." Temperance smiled slightly and said "yeah sure em."

About 2 hours later they just got done watching "Cinderella" Emma fell asleep halfway through the movie. Temp laid out on the couch and rested her eyes. It was about 5 pm by time Seeley got back to Washington. For the past week he was in California with a difficult case. He was tired and just wanted to be home with his two favorite girls. He went to baggage claim and grabbed his duffle bag. He walked out to his SUV that he left in the parking lot the past week. He started driving home with a smile on his face.

Once home he took his keys out and opened the door. He walked in quietly looking around for his family. He found them in the living room fast asleep. Seeley smiled at the scene in front of him. He dropped his duffle bag, gun, keys, and wallet in his room. Once out of the room he walked out of the bedroom and back to the living room. He walked over to the couch and bent down near both there heads. It was such a wonderful sight seeing them asleep in each other arms. He wanted to hold them in his own arms though. Temperance started to stir on the couch and Seeley leaned back on his heels.

Temperance slowly opened her eyes and stretched on the couch not to wake up Emma though. Finally she turned her head in his direction and saw him sitting there. Temperance smiled and said "hey". Seeley smiled leaning up on the floor to kiss her softly and said "glad your home. This is our first real sleep." Booth moved hair from her face and said "I'm so sorry I had to go especially now. I'm back now I'm not going anywhere again."

Temperance nodded her head with tears in her eyes saying "There's something I need to tell you Seeley?" booth looked at her and knew something was on her mind. He grabbed her hand and said "What is it?" Temperance was about to tell him she was pregnant but was interrupted by Emma tossing around on her chest mumbling "Daddy no go." Temp began to rub her back leaning slowly up on the couch and letting Seeley sit down next to her. Temp kept rubbing Emma's back saying "ssshhh Em Daddy's home and safe."

Emma woke fully up a few minutes later yelling "Daddy." booth hated seeing his little girl crying and scared so he rubbed her back saying "Daddy's right here Em." Emma turned her head towards Seeley and mumbled "daddy." Booth took her into his arms and held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Booth pulled Temperance closer to his side holding his two girls as close that he could to him without hurting them. Emma cried herself back to sleep in his arms. He continued rubbing her back and turned to Temperance saying "what is it you had to tell me?". Temperance looked at him and said "I haven't really been feeling good this past week and I know we weren't really trying. But I'm….um…..I'm Pregnant."

Seeley looked at her over Emma's head and smiled kissing her softly and said "I love you, Emma, and this unborn baby. Nothing is going to take me away from the three of you again." Temperance smiled and began crying happy tears leaning her head on his chest watching Emma sleep.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you guys think. I'm going to try and finish "Always meant to be soon." But I wanted to write a future fic. 


End file.
